Just Create
|allapp = }}Just Create es una característica de , , , , , y . Es exclusiva de la consola Xbox 360. En esta característica, los jugadores pueden bailar cualquier canción del juego y hacer su propia rutina. Luego, la pueden compartir en línea. En , el modo Coach Me se debe desbloquear por UPlay. Como Funciona Cuando seleccionas una canción en Just Create, debes pararte en frente del sensor Kinect. El sensor grabara cada movimiento tuyo. Puedes hacer rutinas para solo una parte de la canción, o la canción entera. El juego te muestra cuanta energía tienes cuando bailas: * Cool- Debes poner más esfuerzo * Nice - Pusiste un poco de esfuerzo * Great- Pusiste mucha energía pero no la suficiente * Super- Pusiste asombrosas cantidades de energía Cuando termines puedes guardar las rutinas en un dispositivo de almacenamiento en la consola. Puedes jugar la rutina que hayas creado con amigos. No tiene Movimientos Gold o Pictogramas. Puedes compartir un máximo de diez rutinas para que el mundo juegue. How to use Just Create on Kinect for Xbox 360 - Just Dance 3 Modos Hay múltiples opciones para personalizar tu experiencia, los cuales son: Coach Me Coach Me es un modo en donde el bailarín oficial aparece detrás de tu reflejo en la pantalla mientras bailas. Se supone que debes seguir al bailarín lo mejor que puedas. Los pictogramas aparecen cuando grabas pero no aparecen en el video final. Dance Off En este modo el jugador toma turnos jugando la rutina real y creando otra rutina. Comienza como si estuvieras jugando una rutina común, pero en algunos puntos de la canción el juego de graba por seis segundos, luego la rutina continua normal; las partes en donde te han grabado aparecen en una parte de la canción que se repite (por ejemplo, si te han grabado durante el primer estribillo, tu video se muestra en el segundo). Estas son las únicas rutinas que no puedes compartir en línea. Freestyle Este modo te deja elegir una canción y bailar como tu quieras. Galería En esta sección, tu puedes ver y jugar las rutinas que grabaste, y descubrir otras rutinas de otros jugadores. Canciones Compartibles Esas son las canciones que puedes compartir en línea. * Apache (Jump On It) * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Baby Zouk * Barbra Streisand * Boogie Wonderland * Boom * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Dance All Nite * Forget You * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * I’m So Excited * Jamaican Dance * Kurio ko uddah le jana * Land Of 1000 Dances * Let’s Go To The Mall * Mamasita * Pata Pata * Somethin’ Stupid * Spectronizer * Take On Me * The Master Blaster * Think * Tightrope (Solo Version) * Venus Trivia * A veces un error ocurre, en donde se presenta un desorden de píxeles blancos y celestes. * El color de la silueta del jugador depende de los colores del bailarín original. * El video de instrucciones del juego dice que el jugador debe ir a justdanceplanet.com para ver las rutinas de otros jugadores. ** Desde el 4 de Marzo de 2017, el sitio redirecciona al sitio web oficial de Ubisoft. Galería Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-16.53.jpg|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' Screenshot.just-dance-3.1280x720.2011-12-11.46.jpg|''Spectronizer'' Videos Just Dance 3 Baby One More Time Dance Off 4-Player Gameplay! Just Dance 3 Just Create My choreographer of dance all nite 2 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance Greatest Hits Just Create Lisa Cheoreographer 2 players 4 stars xbox 360 Just Dance 3 Just Create Nancys Choreography 3 stars 2 players xbox 360 Referencias Navegación en:Just Create Categoría:Just Dance 3 Categoría:Just Dance Kids 2 Categoría:Just Dance Kids 2014 Categoría:Just Dance: Disney Party Categoría:Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Categoría:Características del juego Categoría:Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of